Ike and Zelda Share a Bed
by Smash King24
Summary: Princess Zelda sneaks into Ike's dorm room so that they can spend the night together. Little did she know that Ike is probably one of the worst people to sleep with for several reasons: He takes up too much space, he hogs all the blanket, he won't even look at her! If she was going to sleep with her back turned to him, she might as well have just stayed in her own room tonight...


Ike and Zelda Share a Bed

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been years since I wrote anything for the IkexZelda fans. I don't plan on revisiting that pairing very frequently from now on, but here's a little something for those of you who like to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Sneaking into a boy's room at night wasn't something that Princess Zelda was genuinely accustomed to. In fact, Master Hand made it very clear at the start of the tournament that he didn't want any of his beloved fighters to be sleeping with _anyone_. Not that Zelda planned on doing anything naughty of the sort. She was just a girl in love trying to make the best of an otherwise mediocre situation. Was that too much to ask for?

"Move over; your legs are cold," said Ike, nudging Zelda's limbs with his foot.

Zelda adjusted her position on her side of the bed, but she wasn't particularly fond of Ike's pushiness. After about an hour of making out, and another hour thereafter cuddling and talking about whatever random gossip was currently circulating through the mansion this week (something about Wario getting Olimar's Pikmin to do the house chores for him), the Hyrulian princess found herself to be in a pretty bored state of mind. She was expecting her first time sleeping in Ike's room to be something more… exciting.

"You can't be tired already," she replied, giving a small yawn. "It's not even that late."

"It's almost midnight." Ike's bare back was still facing her, but he reached an arm out to point at the clock on the wall across from his bed. The hour hand had actually just struck 12 as he said those last words, making his call look professional and premeditated.

Zelda rolled over, her back facing her boyfriend. She was kind of bummed that this little adventure was turning out to be nothing more than a letdown, even with the little voice in the back of her head telling her that they were going to get caught. Master Hand was very strict when it came to rules around the mansion and veteran Smashers certainly were no exception. What were those words he said went the tournament went underway? Something about no female Smasher being in boys' dorms after dark and vice versa? It's not like this was some trashy college campus where people slept with whoever they wanted. The Smashers had class! Not only that, but Zelda herself was a princess from Hyrule. She had her own standards (well, they were actually her father's standards) and she was also one of the most respected members of the roster. And if there was one thing Princess Zelda hated, it was being treated like a kid.

Besides, all she wanted was someone to hold her while she slept. Surely the goddesses wouldn't smite her for something as innocent as that?

She fidgeted around some more in order to get more comfortable, but it really didn't help at all. This normally wouldn't be a problem if Ike's big-boned body didn't take up three quarters of the bed. Coming out of the Brawl tournament, Ike had somehow managed to double his body's muscular mass, which was quite an amazing feat since he was already pretty bulky to begin with. His face was also much sharper and more defined than before, now bearing a stronger chin, darker eyes, and a face that could make even the bravest of soldiers quiver in their boots.

At least he still had that luscious blue hair.

"Ike, I need more room," said Zelda, pushing back slightly against his body. Seriously, any further and he would have pushed her off the bed. Master Hand wasn't kidding about those rules, especially since he went out of his way to make sure every bed in the mansion was a single. That didn't bother anyone by any means, but it sure as hell made snuggle time a little more difficult.

"I'm over as far as I can go," he replied, shuffling a couple of millimeters to his side. His arm was practically touching the nightstand at this point. "Don't you have enough?"

Well, actually, no she didn't. She had but a single pillow to rest her head on and part of a blanket to wrap her legs in. Her upper half was nothing but nightgown since Ike had unknowingly taken most of the blanket, along with three pillows.

You'd think that would be enough for him.

"I'm a little cold," she said, tugging on his arm. "Could I have some of the blanket?"

Ike turned over, trying to get a glance at her predicament. From the corner of his eye, he could see Zelda's face painted under the white light of the moon. She had a worried look about her, something had washed away all of that excitement when she first showed up.

"Oh sorry," he replied, giving some much needed slack to the covers. "You should have said something earlier. That's probably why your legs are so cold."

"Probably," said Zelda with a small giggle, although that giggle was nothing but a mask to hide her true feelings. Despite how close they were physically, she disliked how distant he was making himself. It was almost as if he had lost interest in her once their little "fun session" had ended.

She pulled some of the blanket over herself, turning away to face the window. She curled up into a ball, finding it kind of stupid how even though they were sharing a bed, Ike still refused to sleep close to her. It's not like she was waiting for him to make a move either since just a few minutes ago she had made an attempt to scoot up next to him. He didn't make any kind of reaction at that however, which kind of scared her off from continuing such a thing.

With a small sigh, Zelda closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ike," she said, although she really wasn't expecting any kind of response. For all she knew, Ike could have fallen asleep already (he was pretty good at doing that on the spot). It was a shame that after so much planning and anticipation, this little adventure was turning out to be a major flop. She really wasn't planning on revisiting this mercenary's room any time soon after dark.

Oh well. At least she can say she did it.

Her eyes opened as she felt a strong arm reach over her stomach beneath the covers. She stiffened slightly as Ike's breath soon met the back of her neck, but it was more than enough to uncoil her body. He didn't try anything more than that, but he did pull her body into his a little just to make things more comfortable.

Now there was plenty of room on the bed since both of them were lying so close to each other.

"Goodnight, Zelda," he said quietly, kissing the back of her head.

Zelda held his arm, giving a small smile at his warming gesture.

It looked like she didn't have anything to worry about after all. She was kind of surprised Ike was able to come around since that thick skull of his usually never took a hint unless it was sitting right in the middle of his face. That's what she loved about him though, and even if it got kind of frustrating at times, she knew deep down inside that she could never truly be mad at him. If things turned out like this all the time, heck, she'd probably find herself sneaking in here more often from now on. Or perhaps they could switch it up a bit? Even if it was against everything that Master Hand stood for, the truth was that some rules were just made to be broken.

She could feel Ike's breaths becoming slow and consistent as he finally drifted into Dreamland. It was a few minutes after that when Zelda fell asleep too, but not once did she let go of him. She was happy knowing that tonight's little experiment had turned out to be a complete success.


End file.
